Celos
by Sara Lain
Summary: Seishirou Sakurazuka no ama a Subaru, no es capaz de sentimientos, sin embargo ¿qué es la punzada que experimenta cuando Fuuma le arrebata el ojo derecho a Subaru? Quizá el destino le tiene reservado algo más que sólo deber...


El _one shot_ (quitando el título, separaciones, frases de inicio y final, quedó con exactamente mil palabras) fue escrito para el 1er. reto-concurso: Creando lo excepcional del _fanzine_: Fanfiction Chronicles; es de género romance-general con menciones de violencia, muerte y yaoi (pareja romántica homosexual).

Link del concurso: (h) (t) (t) (p) (dos puntos) (diagonal) (diagonal) fanfictionchronicles .jimdo. c o m (diagonal) 1er-reto-concurso-creando-lo-excepcional/

DISCLAIMER: Tokyo Babylon, X y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de CLAMP. "Celos" es propiedad de Sara Lain.

* * *

**CELOS**

**Por Sara Lain**

* * *

La noche era ventosa y ligeramente fría, al igual que cada otoño. Sin embargo Seishirou Sakurazuka sabía que no era similar a otros finales de verano, esta vez el destino le reservaba algo completamente diferente.

La fortuna obra de formas muy extrañas, pensó para sí, al considerar la reunión de su camino y el del guía del grupo Sumeragi en la batalla final. Le sorprendió reencontrar a Subaru, con más años y expresión decidida en su delicado rostro, así como el regreso a las viejas formas y costumbres, a pesar de todo el tiempo de estar separados.

Aspiró el aroma de los cerezos y las camelias en flor, mientras el viento agitaba su abrigo y a las flores, que observaban al dueño de la casa sacar un cigarro y encenderlo bajo la tenue luz de la luna iluminando el insólito y hermoso jardín. Exhalando lentamente el humo el líder del clan Sakurazuka subió la vista y entrecerró los ojos ante el reflejo del satélite, a pesar de que sólo podía deslumbrar al izquierdo de ellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en este momento, querido Subaru?

La pregunta flotó inconclusa y Seishirou reflexionó que no era necesario entonarla cariñosamente ni el uso de esas palabras en soledad. Todo ese tiempo, desde que tenía memoria, había tratado a la gente con fingida amabilidad y cortesía de forma automática y vacía, sin sentir nada por ellas, hablándoles como lo haría con un animal noble y tranquilo, o refiriéndose a un mueble útil o hermoso. La empatía no tenía cabida en su corazón de psicópata, semejante a un mar inescrutable al que ningún sentimiento afloraba ni estremecía.

No obstante un recodo de su mente le decía que quizá ese equilibrio que él consideraba perpetuo se había roto, ya que lo ocurrido en la batalla de Ikebukuro —donde el Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra había dejado ciego el ojo derecho de Sumeragi— hacía ecos en su pensamiento y le producía una punzada inexplicable que se revolvía en sus entrañas: ¿por qué le importaba de ese modo que otro hombre hubiera mancillado al chico?

Él pudo haberlo asesinado hacía nueve años, cuando el joven tierna y estúpidamente le había confesado su amor; no hubiera opuesto resistencia ya que había quedado catatónico al enterarse de la apuesta hecha frente al cerezo. Sí, pudo haberlo matado pero no lo hizo porque no era importante, las circunstancias habían demostrado que ni siquiera un espíritu puro y sensible como el de Subaru podía hacerse _especial_ ante sus ojos. Intentó amarlo (¿… De verdad lo había intentado?), con vehemencia y hasta ofreciendo la vista de su ojo derecho que ahora relucía blanco y ciego; pero ni todos los años del mundo hubiesen sido suficientes para penetrar en su alma, que había permanecido incólume ante cualquier muestra de afecto, incluido el de su progenitora.

Bajó la cabeza y miró el pasto verde y cuidado, recordando el día que se convirtió en Sakurazukamori, casi aspirando gracias a la memoria la fragancia a camelia del perfume materno mezclado con la sangre de su víctima postrera. Sus últimas palabras, que sonaron casi a profecía, le hicieron saber que él había sido el único amor de su vida y que él también moriría en manos de la persona que más amara. Por supuesto que fueron frases vanas, ya que él nunca profesaría tal sentimiento por otro ser humano, ni siquiera por aquél que en estos momentos le causaba tal desazón.

Terminó de fumar y entró en la casa, a prepararse para otra noche de trabajo infatigable.

oOoOoOo

Muy rara vez Seishirou saldaba sus compromisos a la luz del día, y su reciente encuentro con Kamui no hacía más que indisponer su ánimo. No seguía a Kamui como la mayoría de sus compañeros, por cumplir un sueño o una ambición particular, sino porque estaba predestinado a ello, sin involucrar ningún ímpetu ni satisfacción personal en el cumplimiento de destrucción de las barreras o combatir a los Dragones del Cielo. En eso consistía el objetivo, todo era simple y fácil.

Por esa razón, el que ese extraño chico le contara que el deseo de Subaru —Kamui parecía saber los deseos de _todos_ aquellos con quien trataba— no era lo que él pensaba sino otra cosa, lo tenía contrariado e incluso enfadado. Comenzaba a aborrecer que otra persona compartiera su interés por Sumeragi.

Encendió un cigarro y dio la calada con fuerza, irritado por lo absurdo de la situación. Ante sus ojos, era obvio que el deseo de su otrora "enamorado" consistía en matarlo para vengar la muerte de su hermana. Comprensible, por no decir totalmente lógico si se analizaban los hechos pasados: él había dado muerte a Hokuto cambiándola por el gemelo, por lo que éste buscaba a toda costa eliminarlo para resarcirse y a su vez quitar del camino al rival de su familia… Entonces, ¿qué era ese anhelo inquebrantable que atisbó en sus ojos cuando pelearon hacía unos días?

—El deseo de Subaru-kun es algo que sólo yo puedo cumplir —pronunció lentamente, reflexivo— y no es el asesinarme.

Bajo la lluvia se encaminó a su misión, por primera vez meditando que llegaría el día en que necesitara a un sucesor y aún no había encontrado al hombre capaz de encargarse de semejante cargo. Por segunda vez resonaron en sus oídos las palabras de su madre y una breve sonrisa asomó a su rostro: _quizá_ ya había hallado a la persona indicada, a pesar de toda su reticencia. Y al aceptar el augurio de ella, reconocía también el sentimiento en su pecho: celos.

Se colocó las gafas con ademán displicente y la sonrisa se trocó en una mueca calculadora y voraz.

oOoOoOo

Al amparo de las sombras nocturnas, una figura oscura vigilaba a la distancia la ventana de hotel donde un muchacho con el vendaje en la cabeza caminaba sin poder conciliar el sueño.

—Falta muy poco, querido Subaru, y el deseo de ambos se hará realidad —susurró el asesino.

Al día siguiente se encontrarían en el Puente Arcoiris.

* * *

Después de releer (como por cuarta vez) el manga, sigo con ese sentimiento encontrado de amor/odio: me fascinan la historia y los personajes, ¡odio a CLAMP por no terminar! Jeje nos estamos leyendo, gracias por su atención.


End file.
